CardCaptor Sakura and HP Crossover
by Raine8
Summary: A continuation of HP5 with CCS. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol heads off to Hogwarts for a chance at formal magical schooling, fun, and relaxation...right? So why are the things that are happening at Hogwarts making everybody nervous?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled: A CardCaptor Sakura and Harry Potter Crossover Fic  
  
By: Raine Mendoza  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Untitled  
  
"Oi, Harry, Hermione!" A red-haired boy with very distinct freckles stood panting on the doorway of a train compartment, looking at his raven- haired friend and the girl with the bushy hair inside. "Ron, sit down, will you," the bushy-haired female told her friend. "You're gonna fall when the train starts moving." Ron glared at her, but took his seat across from them anyway. "Just heard the news from Dean myself. You're not going to believe this, you guys!" Harry leaned forward in curiosity, munching on a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Hermione had given him and tried hard not to grimace. He had picked a broccoli-flavored bean. "What is it?" "Seamus just told Dean, and Dean told me," Ron paused dramatically, then took a deep breath. "He said Dumbledore arranged it. We're going to have some fifth-year transfer students from other countries!" Hermione took out her wand and her Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, apparently not too interested with the news, but Ron could see the way that her eyes were glittering contemplatively, and she was smiling slightly. Harry leaned backwards, a slight frown on his face. "Dumbledore arranged it? That's weird." "Why weird, Harry?" "Well, wouldn't it be dangerous? Voldemort's back and the Death Eaters have united again, haven't they?" It was Ron who answered. "Yeah well, Dumbledore's not exactly what most people would call normal, you know." Then he looked up at the clock on the wall of the platform. "Wonder why the train's not moving yet. We're late." Hermione glanced out as well, then scrambled back from the window when a bright blinding light exploded from the platform very near the window. Blinking, Harry and the other two looked out from the window when the light lessened enough. Other startled Hogwarts students in the other compartments were raising their windows as well and looking out, some holding their wands at the ready, some looking alarmed. They were relieved when all they saw were three fifteen-year old students on the platform, their bags and luggage at their feet. Two of them were boys, one with unruly chestnut brown hair, the other with black hair and wearing glasses. The other one was a girl with auburn, waist-length hair, wearing a knee-length white pleated skirt, and a pink blouse with matching white and pink tennis sneakers. Her hair was loose and she was wearing no hair clips or headbands. The brown haired boy beside her was wearing a forest green polo shirt and khakis, and the boy with glasses was wearing a dark blue sweater with a black vest and black pants. All three of them looked unfamiliar to the Hogwarts students. They heard a shocked 'Hoe!' from the girl before all three of them grabbed their bags and sprinted towards the train. They sat back on their seats, all with different expressions. Hermione was shaking her head at Ron, who was looking love-struck by the cute girl they had seen. Harry was still looking a bit surprised. Suddenly, pattering footsteps and an apologetic feminine voice reached their ears. "Gomenasai, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun." The voice said, coming closer and closer to them. "I'm really sorry I made you guys late." A soothing voice replied to her. "Daijobu, Sakura. At least we still got here, ne?" Another calm voice seconded. "Like my *cute little descendant* here just said, it's really alright, Sakura-san." "Shut up, you baka freak!" "Syaoran-kun, calm down!" Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment door slid open and standing in the doorway were.  
  
Chapter Two: Untitled  
  
Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment door slid open and standing in the doorway were. The unfamiliar trio that they had seen outside on the Platform just earlier on. Harry Potter and Co. stared at them, and the strangers stared back. The girl was the one who broke the silence first. "Ano, is it all right with you guys if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked with a smile. Harry and Hermione smiled at them, while Ron purpled and blushed like a tomato. "S-sure, why not?" He quickly scrambled over to Harry and Hermione's side. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, I mean-thank you so much," she replied, plopping down on the seat he had just vacated. She looked back at the doorway and sweatdropped animé style to see Syaoran and Eriol still continuing their staring match, Syaoran glaring at Eriol, Eriol staring back with his own evil smile at his so-called *cute little descendant*. "Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, sit down! The train's about to move!" She said, pulling at the arm of the amber-eyed boy, still not breaking his glare on the other male. The one she had called Eriol shrugged and sat down on girl's other side. "I'm Hermione," Hermy said, reaching out with her hand to shake with Sakura. Ron introduced himself as well, though not losing his blush. "I'm Ron Weasley. You know who he is, of course," he said breathlessly, blushing even more when Sakura smiled at him and gesturing to the raven-haired boy who looked a little like Eriol sitting between him and Hermione. "Iie, we don't," Sakura shook her head apologetically. "Were we supposed to?" "Bloody Hell!" Ron's eyes widened. "You don't know him?!" Shaking his head at Ron's antics, the raven-haired boy's eyes brightened as he shook hands with Sakura. "Thank god, someone who doesn't know me! I'm Harry Potter. Don't mind Ron, he's just surprised that you don't know me." Sakura shrugged. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto," she said brightly. She gestured to her friends. "This are my friends, Syaoran Li, and this is Eriol Hiragizawa." Syaoran's face slightly softened when Sakura patted his hand. Loosening up a bit from his rigidly straight posture, he nodded with a small smile to the other three as he draped his arm over Sakura's shoulders. "Are you sure you're only friends with him, Sakura?" Hermione asked. "You may call me Li, and no, Sakura's my girlfriend," Syaoran replied, smiling down at Sakura. She returned his smile. Ron looked a little crestfallen. Eriol spoke up suddenly. "As Sakura-san said, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, but you can call me Eriol. My last name's too long and hard to pronounce anyway." He turned to Harry. "Why were you saying that Ron was expecting us to know who you were?" "Because I was the one who defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was the one who gave me this scar." He pushed back his bangs to show them the lightning-bolt scar. "But as Dumbledore announced last term,--Dumbledore's the Head Master of Hogwarts-Voldemort's risen again. They're saying that he's going to try to overrule the wizarding community again, and a much more violent and deadly reign awaits the wizarding world again." Sakura took the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Hermione offered her. Opening it, she popped a bean into her mouth before her face turned a bright red. Taking the napkin that a worried Syaoran offered her, she spit the bean into it abruptly. "That was pepper- flavored!" she burst out. Hermione looked apologetic. "I forgot to tell you, when they say 'every flavor', they mean 'every flavor'." After drinking from the bottle of water that Eriol gave her, she said, "So, that means this Voldemort is really powerful, ne?" "Really powerful?!" Ron exclaimed. He still couldn't believe that these kids really hadn't heard about the Dark Lord. "Of course he's really powerful!" He faltered under Li's glare. Apparently, the foreign boy had noticed his admiring stare at his girlfriend. Eriol noticed it too. "My *cute little descendant*, you really should calm down you know," he said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Urasai! You baka Eriol!" Syaoran retaliated. Sakura sweatdropped. "Syaoran-kun, don't be rude, onegai?" When he calmed down after giving her a small smile, she turned to Eriol who was smiling evilly at Syaoran. "Eriol-kun, you really should stop teasing Syaoran-kun so much." "Demo, Sakura-san, it's so much fun!" He said brightly. She sweatdropped again. "I'll tell Tomoyo-chan if you don't stop teasing Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun." Eriol sighed, pouting a little. "Fine, but just for you and Tomoyo, okay?" "Hai!" Harry interjected curiously, "What country are you guys from anyway?" It was Sakura who answered. "I'm from Japan. Syaoran-kun's from China, but he transferred to my school when we were 11 because he had to take care of some. business there. Eriol-kun's from England. He transferred to our school not long after Syaoran-kun." "You must know each other very well then," Harry commented. They all shrugged. Hermione glanced at her watch. "You know, we should really change into our school robes now. I expect we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes." She turned to Sakura. "You want to come with me to change?" "Sure, Hermione-san." Syaoran kissed her on the cheek before letting go, Harry and Ron blushing a little at the very public displays of affection between the two. He raised one eyebrow at them, "what? You've never seen anyone kiss a girl before?" Sakura's parting words brought them out of their embarrassment. "Try not to kill Eriol-kun, alright, Syao-chan?" "As if he could, Sakura-san," he called back. Eriol turned to the window with a confident smile. You wouldn't hurt me, would you, my *cute little descendant*?" "Don't bet on it," Syaoran replied through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Untitled  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Albus Dumbledore to start the feast. The Sorting for the new first years had long been finished and they were now waiting for the feast to start. Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Hurry up, why don't they? I'm hungry!" Harry meanwhile, was looking all around the Great Hall for their new friends. "I don't see Sakura or Li or Eriol anywhere, do you?" "Maybe they had to do something first." Hermione said, crossing her arms, a little frustrated at how much attention Harry was pouring on the new girl. Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor fifth-year and a friend of Harry and Ron heard their conversation. "You've met the new students already, Harry? How were they?" Dean and Neville turned to them as well curiously. It was Ron who answered proudly, completely forgetting his hunger. "They were way cool!" he exclaimed. "And the girl was cute as well, but she's the girlfriend of that Li guy." At the teacher's table, Dumbledore suddenly stood up and clapped his hands three times and all the students quieted. "This term, we are pleased to announce that we have a new witch and two wizards in Hogwarts. They have graciously agreed to come at my own request. I have decided to. call for them under the recent and unfortunate. circumstances, aside from the fact that they need to finish their magical studies here. They will study amongst the fifth-year students." Everyone turned to the double doors when it started creaking open slowly. "Ah, here they are." All of the students stared as in marched Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol straight towards Professor McGonagall, who was waiting with the Sorting Hat at the front of the room. Hermione smiled at Sakura when she passed, and Sakura returned the smile. They were all wearing their Hogwarts robes. Ron whispered to a wide-eyed Seamus as they passed, "Told ya she was pretty." Apparently, many people shared his opinion. Boys were staring at Sakura openly, a little mesmerized by her bright emerald eyes and bright smile. Not to be outdone, several girls not only from Gryffindor but from other Houses as well were whispering to each other about how cool and handsome Eriol and Syaoran looked. "You will be sorted as fifth-years." McGonagall announced sternly, looking over her spectacles at the new students. She unrolled a short parchment after placing the Sorting Hat on the stool. "You will put on the Sorting Hat and he will tell you which House you belong. For every good thing that you do, you will earn points for your house. Rule breaking and not being able to follow the teachers or not doing well at your studies will deduct points from your House. Let us begin." She looked at the parchment, "Kinimoto, Sakura!" Syaoran gave her a small reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before she sat in the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. Sakura heard a voice whispering in her ear once she put the Sorting Hat on, "So, Card Mistress, you finally arrived. I was wondering when you were going to come to Hogwarts." "Hoe?! Y-you're not a ghost ri-right?" she whispered back. "Of course not!" The hat whispered back indignantly, sounding a little offended. "Anyway, which House should I put you. So powerful. much more powerful than anyone I have ever sorted. you could learn lots of things here easily. you are also kind and compassionate. lots of courage, I see. And what's this?! You love someone." the hat hissed, making Sakura blush a little. "I'm sure of it then! GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word. The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers upon hearing the Hat's decision. Hermione moved over to make room for Sakura as she sat down. "Cool, Sakura!" Ron cheered. Sakura blushed a little. "Arigatou-I mean, thanks!" Seamus and Dean blushed when she turned to them. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto! You guys are?" They introduced themselves as well. Just then, another shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" reached their ears. Turning around, Sakura saw Syaoran heading towards them. She shifted to make room for him. "Sugoi, Syaoran- kun! We're in the same House," she said happily. He was glaring at the front of the room, where Eriol was now putting on the Sorting Hat. "Yeah. I told the hat that he better not put Hiragizawa with-" he was cut off when the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the last time. Cursing fluently in Japanese, he glared at Eriol's smirking face. Eriol walked over to them, sitting beside Ron and smirking evilly at Syaoran. "The hat told me you said you would rip it apart if it put me in the same House, my *cute little descendant*," Eriol told him after greeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Baka hat," Syaoran muttered, crossing his arms. Harry and Ron laughed. Eriol had told them what 'baka' meant on the train ride. Hermione leaned over towards Sakura. "They don't like each other much, do they? And what's this 'descendant' thingie?" Sakura sighed as the dishes magically filled with food. "It's a long story, Hermie-san. You wouldn't want to know." Syaoran cut a small piece off the steak he had put into his plate. Using his fork, he fed it to Sakura, who smiled her thanks at him. He smiled back, before Seamus told him, "You do know that lots of people are staring at you guys right now, right?" Sweatdropping, Sakura and Syaoran glanced at the other students. Lots of the girls were swooning over the romantic scene and some guys were staring enviously at Syaoran. Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and whispered to her, "Are all the people here in Hogwarts this weird?" Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Eriol about which school of magic they had been enrolled in before they transferred to Hogwarts. Exchanging looks of confusion, Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol as if debating their answer. After chewing a bite of roast beef thoroughly, he answered, "Actually, we haven't had any proper magical schooling-" "You haven't?" Neville squeaked. "But you could say that Sakura and I have been training under the same sorcerer, Clow Reed. Syaoran and I are related to him, after all." "CLOW REED?!" Even the older students began listening in on their conversation at the mention of Clow Reed. Eriol raised an eyebrow at their shocked faces. "You know him?" "He's beyond famous," Hermione breathed out. "They say he's even in Dumbledore and You-Know-Who's League!" "What about you, Li?" Harry turned to the unfazed boy. "Where have you studied magic?" Everyone in the Gryffindor Table strained to hear his reply. He glanced at Harry before replying, "I've been training in China, under the Li Clan, since I was three. I'm the Clan Leader now," he replied nonchalantly. "LI CLAN?!" Li frowned at their even more startled expressions. "Why? What's wrong with that?" Ron found his voice first, gaping at Li in awe. "Bloody Hell!! You're from the Li Clan in China?! And you're the Clan Leader now?" "Well, technically, I am, but my mother has been managing the clan's business for me because I had to attend school here." "Did you know that you guys are waaaay famous?!" Ron exclaimed. Several girls were now patting their robes looking for quills, probably to get the trio's autographs. They all shrugged again and continued eating as if nothing had happened, a vein popping on Syaoran's forehead when two Gryffindor siblings who had introduced themselves as Colin and Dennis Creevey kept taking pictures of them with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall started tapping her crystal goblet a couple of times and the room quieted, looking once again towards the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up again. "Forgive me, I forgot to announce a few more things. First, because of the aforementioned recent circumstances, we are adding another class to the curriculum. It is a physical defense class, for combat without use of magic. Also, Professor Remus Lupin, the Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher two years back is going to resume teaching at Hogwarts at my request." He paused as several cheers erupted from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, while the Slytherins sulked at their table. A muscle was visibly going in Professor Snape's cheek. "And may I please have the pleasure to tell you that two students who graduated last year have accepted my job offer to help the teachers of Hogwarts with anything they might need, Fred and George Weasley!" Ron gaped as his twin brothers entered from the door to the left of the Head Table and grinned as they took the seats at the corner of the table. "Eat up, students!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down again. "They're your brothers, Weasley-san?" Syaoran asked him. "Yeah," he replied, still looking dumbstruck. "So that was the job they were telling Mum about!" Sakura turned to Syaoran, "That Phys. Defense class made you happy, ne, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
He grinned at Sakura, blushing a little as Harry and Hermione looked on curiously at them. "Hai." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Three: Untitled  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Albus Dumbledore to start the feast. The Sorting for the new first years had long been finished and they were now waiting for the feast to start.  
  
Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Hurry up, why don't they? I'm hungry!"  
  
Harry meanwhile, was looking all around the Great Hall for their new friends. "I don't see Sakura or Li or Eriol anywhere, do you?"  
  
"Maybe they had to do something first." Hermione said, crossing her arms, a little frustrated at how much attention Harry was pouring on the new girl.  
  
Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor fifth-year and a friend of Harry and Ron heard their conversation. "You've met the new students already, Harry? How were they?"  
  
Dean and Neville turned to them as well curiously.  
  
It was Ron who answered proudly, completely forgetting his hunger. "They were way cool!" he exclaimed. "And the girl was cute as well, but she's the girlfriend of that Li guy."  
  
At the teacher's table, Dumbledore suddenly stood up and clapped his hands three times and all the students quieted.  
  
"This term, we are pleased to announce that we have a new witch and two wizards in Hogwarts. They have graciously agreed to come at my own request. I have decided to. call for them under the recent and unfortunate. circumstances, aside from the fact that they need to finish their magical studies here. They will study amongst the fifth-year students." Everyone turned to the double doors when it started creaking open slowly. "Ah, here they are."  
  
All of the students stared as in marched Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol straight towards Professor McGonagall, who was waiting with the Sorting Hat at the front of the room. Hermione smiled at Sakura when she passed, and Sakura returned the smile. They were all wearing their Hogwarts robes.  
  
Ron whispered to a wide-eyed Seamus as they passed, "Told ya she was pretty."  
  
Apparently, many people shared his opinion. Boys were staring at Sakura openly, a little mesmerized by her bright emerald eyes and bright smile. Not to be outdone, several girls not only from Gryffindor but from other Houses as well were whispering to each other about how cool and handsome Eriol and Syaoran looked.  
  
"You will be sorted as fifth-years." McGonagall announced sternly, looking over her spectacles at the new students. She unrolled a short parchment after placing the Sorting Hat on the stool. "You will put on the Sorting Hat and he will tell you which House you belong. For every good thing that you do, you will earn points for your house. Rule breaking and not being able to follow the teachers or not doing well at your studies will deduct points from your House. Let us begin." She looked at the parchment, "Kinimoto, Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a small reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before she sat in the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.  
  
Sakura heard a voice whispering in her ear once she put the Sorting Hat on, "So, Card Mistress, you finally arrived. I was wondering when you were going to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hoe?! Y-you're not a ghost ri-right?" she whispered back.  
  
"Of course not!" The hat whispered back indignantly, sounding a little offended. "Anyway, which House should I put you. So powerful. much more powerful than anyone I have ever sorted. you could learn lots of things here easily. you are also kind and compassionate. lots of courage, I see. And what's this?! You love someone." the hat hissed, making Sakura blush a little. "I'm sure of it then! GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word.  
  
The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers upon hearing the Hat's decision. Hermione moved over to make room for Sakura as she sat down.  
  
"Cool, Sakura!" Ron cheered.  
  
Sakura blushed a little. "Arigatou-I mean, thanks!"  
  
Seamus and Dean blushed when she turned to them. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto! You guys are?"  
  
They introduced themselves as well. Just then, another shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" reached their ears. Turning around, Sakura saw Syaoran heading towards them. She shifted to make room for him. "Sugoi, Syaoran- kun! We're in the same House," she said happily.  
  
He was glaring at the front of the room, where Eriol was now putting on the Sorting Hat. "Yeah. I told the hat that he better not put Hiragizawa with-" he was cut off when the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the last time. Cursing fluently in Japanese, he glared at Eriol's smirking face.  
  
Eriol walked over to them, sitting beside Ron and smirking evilly at Syaoran. "The hat told me you said you would rip it apart if it put me in the same House, my *cute little descendant*," Eriol told him after greeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Baka hat," Syaoran muttered, crossing his arms. Harry and Ron laughed. Eriol had told them what 'baka' meant on the train ride.  
  
Hermione leaned over towards Sakura. "They don't like each other much, do they? And what's this 'descendant' thingie?"  
  
Sakura sighed as the dishes magically filled with food. "It's a long story, Hermie-san. You wouldn't want to know."  
  
Syaoran cut a small piece off the steak he had put into his plate. Using his fork, he fed it to Sakura, who smiled her thanks at him. He smiled back, before Seamus told him, "You do know that lots of people are staring at you guys right now, right?"  
  
Sweatdropping, Sakura and Syaoran glanced at the other students. Lots of the girls were swooning over the romantic scene and some guys were staring enviously at Syaoran. Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and whispered to her, "Are all the people here in Hogwarts this weird?"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Eriol about which school of magic they had been enrolled in before they transferred to Hogwarts. Exchanging looks of confusion, Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol as if debating their answer.  
  
After chewing a bite of roast beef thoroughly, he answered, "Actually, we haven't had any proper magical schooling-"  
  
"You haven't?" Neville squeaked.  
  
"But you could say that Sakura and I have been training under the same sorcerer, Clow Reed. Syaoran and I are related to him, after all."  
  
"CLOW REED?!"  
  
Even the older students began listening in on their conversation at the mention of Clow Reed. Eriol raised an eyebrow at their shocked faces. "You know him?"  
  
"He's beyond famous," Hermione breathed out. "They say he's even in Dumbledore and You-Know-Who's League!"  
  
"What about you, Li?" Harry turned to the unfazed boy. "Where have you studied magic?" Everyone in the Gryffindor Table strained to hear his reply.  
  
He glanced at Harry before replying, "I've been training in China, under the Li Clan, since I was three. I'm the Clan Leader now," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"LI CLAN?!"  
  
Li frowned at their even more startled expressions. "Why? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ron found his voice first, gaping at Li in awe. "Bloody Hell!! You're from the Li Clan in China?! And you're the Clan Leader now?"  
  
"Well, technically, I am, but my mother has been managing the clan's business for me because I had to attend school here."  
  
"Did you know that you guys are waaaay famous?!" Ron exclaimed. Several girls were now patting their robes looking for quills, probably to get the trio's autographs.  
  
They all shrugged again and continued eating as if nothing had happened, a vein popping on Syaoran's forehead when two Gryffindor siblings who had introduced themselves as Colin and Dennis Creevey kept taking pictures of them with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall started tapping her crystal goblet a couple of times and the room quieted, looking once again towards the Head Table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "Forgive me, I forgot to announce a few more things. First, because of the aforementioned recent circumstances, we are adding another class to the curriculum. It is a physical defense class, for combat without use of magic. Also, Professor Remus Lupin, the Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher two years back is going to resume teaching at Hogwarts at my request." He paused as several cheers erupted from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, while the Slytherins sulked at their table. A muscle was visibly going in Professor Snape's cheek. "And may I please have the pleasure to tell you that two students who graduated last year have accepted my job offer to help the teachers of Hogwarts with anything they might need, Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
Ron gaped as his twin brothers entered from the door to the left of the Head Table and grinned as they took the seats at the corner of the table.  
  
"Eat up, students!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down again.  
  
"They're your brothers, Weasley-san?" Syaoran asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, still looking dumbstruck. "So that was the job they were telling Mum about!"  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "That Phys. Defense class made you happy, ne, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
He grinned at Sakura, blushing a little as Harry and Hermione looked on curiously at them.  
  
"Hai." 


End file.
